


Follow the Leader

by ExecutiveNerd



Series: Stories of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Random Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveNerd/pseuds/ExecutiveNerd
Summary: Random Prompt: “I’m not saying we should follow the dog but we are already lost, anyway. He’d probably lead us to water.”





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super tiny fic.

The group had been wandering the forest for hours, with no rhyme or reason to where they were going. Felicity had kept trying to convince them they weren’t lost, coming up with a good reason for every decision she made, but honestly, she was just going with the flow and it was not working. She stopped at an intersection for a moment, pondering which of the paths would take them out of this hellhole. She didn’t even care where it took them as long as it got them out of the forest. 

“We are doomed," Alistair said, dramatically plopping down on a nearby log, Wynne taking his lead and sitting down against a tree. 

“We aren’t doomed," Felicity said, hoping that she sounded more encouraging than she thought she did. 

“We have been wandering around all day,” Leliana pointed out.

“I would like to not sleeping in these woods another night,” Morrigan said, joining in on the complaining. 

“I thought the woods were your home,” Alistair snapped at her. 

“Oh hush you two," Zevran told them, even his chipper personality starting to deteriorate.

The group sat in awkward silence for a while, all of them over the woods, and over each other. Cocoa whined at Felicity who was studying the paths in front of her still. “What is it girl?" She asked, and she just kept whining facing the path to the north. 

“Please don’t do what I think you are about to do," Alistair said. 

“I’m not saying we should follow the dog, but we are already lost. She probably would at least lead us to water," Felicity said shrugging. 

“We are not following that mongrel,” Morrigan complained, Cocoa whining in response.

“It’s not the worst reasoning she has had today," Leliana pointed out.

“My favorite was, ‘those birds seem happy over there, maybe we should follow them,’" Zevran said.

“Hush, we are following Cocoa," Felicity standing up straight, motioning for Cocoa to lead the way.

They followed Cocoa for what felt like forever, but after a few hours they did actually start to find their way out of the forest, and there was even a town in sight. “We should follow Cocoa more often," Felicity said pleasantly, ignored the eye rolls and ground of her companions.  
ers.


End file.
